marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN133)
| Relatives = Mickey Wilson (father); Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-TRN133 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extreme Facial Scarring | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, assassin, C.I.A agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Kyle Baker | First = Deadpool Max Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = Okay, i'm outta here. "Ours is not to question why, Hydra Bob. Ours is just to do or die." Tennyson. | Speaker = Wade Wilson (Deadpool) | QuoteSource = Deadpool Max Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = On Earth-TRN133, Deadpool worked for many years for the CIA. He was rumoured to have murdered mafiosi, famous cartel leaders and Korean military personnel during missile tests. He was considered so dangerous that the Yakuza's soldiers were said to tattoo a demonic image of Deadpool on their men's penises so they would not forget to beware him. Deadpool was eventually recruited into a black ops CIA operation with Bob later becoming his handler when no one else could stand working with him. Deadpool suffered from many mental illnesses, among them a paranoia that a sinister evil organisation, Hydra, was operating in the world which Bob would use to encourage him to kill his targets by claiming they were a part of Hydra. On Christmas Eve Wade managed to temporarily convince the world that Bob was dead, as part of a 'night before christmas' type plot to show Bob what the world would be like without him, and together they infiltrated the CIA headquarters at Langley, Virginia dressed as Santa. They then followed Blind Al to her home to find her mourning Bob as she now couldn't use him in her schemes. A trip to Cable's secret lair in Kabul where Colleen Liu very briefly mourned Bob before Cable comforted and distracted her with sex. They next visited Bob's childhood home where his parents celebrated his death as it brought them government death benefits. On Christmas day then visited Inez Temple at the institution she had been committed too and believed herself to be Santa. Bob then came to believe that the world might not need him but Wade did or he'd wind up dead. Hydra become a real organisation which Bob and Wade worked together to take down which led them to fight against Cable and Colleen Liu who were responsible for selling a chemical weapon that was used to frame Bob. When that didn't get them what they wanted they instead went after the CIA after dealing with a killer sent by Inez Temple and then Inez herself who provided them with information they needed. They stormed the CIA facility that made Wade and others like him but were betrayed by Cable and Colleen who was actually Inez in disguise. They were forced to go back to work for the CIA but unbeknownst to Blind Al, Deadpool had triggered an explosive hidden on Cable which blew the facility up with Inez and Blind Al in it. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled fighter, expert marksman and expert swordsman | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of Wade Wilson (Earth-616). | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson (Earth-616). | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Government Agents Category:Insanity Category:Trained by Taskmaster